


Kiss for a Smoke

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: You have always disapproved of Lucifer's smoking habit. Finally you had it to the point to take some action. And it was definitely not what you would normally do.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Kiss for a Smoke

Stifling a yawn, you watched the elevator doors open with it’s usual _ding!_

“Ah! You’re here! Splendid…”

You heard Lucifer Morningstar’s voice echo from his room as you entered his penthouse. Emerging from his bedroom, your friend certainly had worn “irresistible” under his skin even when it was merely him still buttoning up his shirt after a morning shower. 

“What is it, Morningstar?” Though lazy, you snapped rudely at him. 

“Morningstar?” Lucifer repeated with concern, “Somebody’s cranky…” 

“I _am_ yes…” you said admittedly with a hint of annoyance, “I had a late night and _still_ haven’t got around to my coffee and breakfast” you added, whilst displaying the cup of coffee and brown paper bag of treats you’ve held on both hands. 

“Oh dear…” Lucifer said, moving to the piano, “Well.. _this_ will certainly get your mind off it…” he said, handing you a file full of documents. Emptying your hands from the breakfast, you flipped through the file. 

“What is this? Did you get sued?”You asked in a worried tone. What has he gotten himself into this time? Amidst his amused chuckle, your eyes stealthily wandered off to find him place a cigarette between his lips. 

And suddenly, your worry moved over to another direction.

“NO!! NOPE! NO WAY!” 

You cried out involuntarily, snatching the cigarette out of his mouth in a flash. Speechless at first, Lucifer looked highly offended. 

“How dare you?” He began, “In my own home…”   
You shook your head without a care. 

“I can’t ignore this any longer, Lucifer” You said, “Smoking is BAD for you” you added, reminiscing every single time you watched him puff up without a care. At the penthouse or at the precinct. 

“Ah! Trust me Y/N… _nothing_ is bad for me” Lucifer replied, with an overdose of confidence, “Except for Dad maybe…” he added under his breath with contempt. 

A groan left your lips while your eyes rolled.   
“Why aren’t you taking this _seriously_?” You said, “You _need_ to change this habit. I rather you _kiss_ someone than smoke anything” ending that, she placed the file loudly on the piano. Lucifer’s scoff was indeed loud. 

“Kiss…for a smoke?“ he said, proceeding to laugh in surprise. 

“Yeah…kiss, whenever you get the urge to smoke” you affirmed his suspicion with a matter of fact tone. 

Buttoning up completely, Lucifer’s laugh died down.   
“Suppose your _ludicrous_ idea _is_ practical” he said, pulling out another cigarette from the pack rebelliously, “But then it _raises_ the question…kiss _who_?” 

“For fuck sakes…Anyone!” You replied with frustration, as your hand skillfully got rid of the tobacco from him once again, “Hell…You can even kiss _me_!” You said with a laugh, stomping the cigarettes with your heel “ I mean…isn’t it _healthier_? Maybe I’m just spitballing here, I don’t know…” lost in ones own thoughts, you returned to reality upon catching the sight of a silent yet expressive listener. 

“What?” You asked Lucifer as he took a step closer to you “Why are you looking at me that way?” Nervous, you sounded nervous, “ Lucifer?”, Flashing a mischievous grin, he stood merely a foot away from you. 

“I mean…you suggested it. So…why not?” He said. Your eyebrows could not help but furrow with confusion. But when his own raised suggestively, yours finally widened with shock. For that made you realize the gravity of your words. 

“Wwww-WHAT?” 

You cried, “Wait!”Lucifer halted as you raised both hands. 

“What?” He asked, “You don’t want me to?” Changing his tone to of pure seduction. As your face turned red, you shrugged off your shoulders shyly. 

“I didn’t say tha-”

You forgot about finishing that sentence, especially when Lucifer cupped your face, only to let his lips press against yours. 

Within two seconds, you felt him pull away. “See?” You breathed, “ _So_ much healthier…” 

“Yes…better than a short puff” Lucifer said, with much focus, “But what about a _deeper_ puff?” 

“Oh?” 

He merely answered you with his lips engulfing you. Locked in so tight, the kiss was the embodiment of passionate. 

Passionate to the points eyes were closed to purely indulge to pleasure that was shared.   
Passionate to the point tongues broke free from the constraints and found each other, causing stifled moans.   
Passionate to the point you forgot how long the kiss was until he pulled away. 

Looking into his eyes, you swore you saw them sparkle. 

“You’re right”, Lucifer sounded so soft. You held your breath in anticipation. 

“It _is_ healthier” he said with a bright smile. 

And just like that, he was the old Lucifer once more, as he laughed out loud. You chuckled nervously. 

”See? Told ya” you said, feigning a smile as he headed over to his room. All the sudden , you were fully awake and no cup of coffee could bring you there.   
  
Perhaps that sparkle you found in his eyes was never his to begin with. Could it be a reflection of what was on yours? And it may be healthier than a smoke for him, but it was definitely not for you. 

Not for your heart at least.


End file.
